The intent of this project is to develop a model of coronary atherosclerosis in the animal whose physiology most closely resembles that of man, the pig. The technique involves a combination of a high cholesterol diet together with abrasion of the intima of the left main and anterior descending coronary arteries by the use of a small balloon catheter at the age of approximately 6 weeks. When the animals have achieved sufficient size (15-20 kg), chronic instrumentation will be applied in the form of various vascular catheters and transducers so that we may monitor hemodynamic and metabolic performances of these animals awake and during anesthesia with various types of drugs. The ultimate goal of this project is to outline those anesthetic techniques and procedures which appear to result in the least morbidity and mortality in this model of ischemic heart disease. There can be little question that this pathologic entity constitutes a substantial portion of the high risk surgical patients which are being operated on in the United States today. It is hoped that this investigation will allow delineation of optimal anesthetic techniques for safe clinical management of this group of patients.